Chul Kyung Hwa
|gender = Männlich |height = 1,73m |weight = 73kg |hair = |eyes = |unlock = 25.000 (ab Burnt Horizon) 600 Kostenlos für Jahr 2 Season Pass Besitzer |roles = |speed = ●●● Schnell |armor = ●○○ Leicht |synchro = |first = Rainbow Six Siege |last = Rainbow Six Siege }} Chul "Vigil" Kyung Hwa ist ein südkoreanischer Rainbow Operator. Er wurde in Operation White Noise des Spiels Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege vorgestellt. 'Biographie' 'Hintergrund' Chul Kyung Hwa erinnert sich nicht an viel aus seiner Kindheit. Er weiß nur, dass sein Familie als Flüchtlinge durch ganz Asien reiste. Oder waren sie Kriminelle? Er erinnert sich daran, dass sein älterer Bruder beim Überqueren eines Flusses starb. Er erinnert sich an einen Unterschlupf, in dem sie über einen Monat so still wie möglich verharren mussten. Er erinnert sich an ihre Zugfahrt, auf der Soldaten zwei andere Überläufer festnahmen. Er erinnert sich daran, dass seine kranke Mutter sie alle während der Durchquerung des Dschungels aufhielt. Er erinnert sich daran, wie sie sie zurücklassen mussten und sein Vater ihm verbot, zu weinen, damit die bewaffneten Patrouillen nicht durch den Lärm auf sie aufmerksam würden. Immer wieder wurde Chul Kyung eingeprägt, dass auffälliges Verhalten und jedes einzelne Wort von ihm dafür sorgen könnten, dass sie festgenommen werden... Es ging um Leben oder Tod. Deshalb verbarg er alle Emotionen, um seine Eltern nicht zu verraten und nicht an ihrer Festnahme schuld zu sein. Nach außen hin war er wie ein Stein. Doch auch nachdem sie Südkorea Asyl erhielten, erwartete sie nicht das glückliche Leben, dass sie sich vorgestellt hatten Der Verlust seiner Familienmitglieder war zu viel für Chul Kyungs Vater, der Selbstmord beging und seinen Sohn damit zur Waise machte. Chul Kyung blieb steinern, zeigte keine Emotionen und behielt seine Gedanken für sich. Chul Kyung wurde von der Familie Hwa adoptiert, die es für das Beste hielt, wenn er seine Vergangenheit vergessen würde. Als Erstes änderten sie seinen vollständigen Namen in Chul Kyung Hwa. Chul Kyung wurde aufgefordert, seinen echten Namen zu vergessen - und er tat, wie ihm befohlen wurde. Es war eine weitere Form der Tarnung. Um ihn herum gab es immer Regeln und Verhaltensnormen, was ihm einen Grund gab, stoisch zu sein und Anweisungen zu befolgen. Er konnte sich hinter den Regeln verstecken. Chul Kyung wollte Südkorea, dem Land, das ihn aufgenommen hatte, etwas zurückgeben, und so trat er der südkoreanischen Marine bei und galt als vorbildlicher Matrose. Er wurde bei den UDT/SEALs aufgenommen und bestand nicht nur mit Auszeichnung, sondern wurde im Laufe seiner Dienstzeit zu einem so vorbildlichen Operator, dass das 707. Spezialbataillon, die "White Tigers", ihn gezielt auswählte. Er ging sorgfältig, systematisch und beharrlich vor, wenn auch sehr schweigsam. Sein Hintergrund als Kind von Überläufern wurde seinen Kameraden nicht mitgeteilt, um ihm keine Steine in den Weg zu legen. Als Südkorea die Gelegenheit bekam, zwei Operator für Rainbow auszuwählen, stand Chul Kyung ganz oben auf der Liste. ABSCHNITT ZENSIERT 'Psychologischer Bericht' Chul Kyung trägt die Narben seiner Kindheit, in der er sich in sich selbst zurückziehen und buchstäblich steinern werden musste, um eine Zuflucht vor den Unsicherheiten der Flucht zu finden. Obwohl er ein äußerst effektiver und kompetenter Operator ist, der stets nach Vorschriften vorgeht, fühlt er sich unter Menschen sehr unwohl. Er wird nervös, wenn es um seine Körpersprache und seine Ausdrucksweise geht, und fragt sich oft, wie andere sein Verhalten interpretieren. Er fühlt sich dann blßgestellt, wie ein offenes Buch, das all seine Geheimnisse verrät. Chul Kyung fühlt sich am wohlsten, wenn er seine Ballistikmaske trägt und hinter dieser zusätzlichen Schutzschicht durchatmen und sich verbergen kann. 'Ausbildung' Südkoreanische Marine UDT/SEALs Südkorea 707. Spezialbataillon 'Relevante Erfahrungen' Afghanistan Zaytun-Operationen in Kurdistan Anti-Piraterie-Einsatzgruppe Cheonghae 'Anmerkungen' Obwohl es so scheinen mag, liegen Chul Kyungs Versuche, Grace zu gutem Benehmen zu bewegen, nicht darin begründet, dass er Südkorea eine Schande ersparen möchte. Er weiß, dass sie sich im südkoreanischen Militär einige Feinde gemacht hat, die sie von der Bildfläche haben möchten. Er will auf keinen Fall etwas Negatives über sie zu berichten haben, da ihm bewusst ist, dass ihr Platz im Rainbow-Team für sie genauso wichtig ist wie seiner für ihn selbst - wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Auch wenn er nicht immer mit Grace`Einstellung einverstanden ist, sieht er ihre Rechte und Freiheiten doch als genau die Dinge an, die er zu schützen gelobt hat. Gelegentlich vertraut er sich Blackbeard an, unter dessen Anleitung er bei gemeinsamen Übungen trainiert hat, und irgendwie ist er in das freundliche Fadenkreuz von Mute geraten, der Chul Kyung gern sagt, dass er zu still ist. 'Gameplay Beschreibung' 'Ausrüstung' 'Zitate' 'Zitate' 'Beim Rundenstart' 'Beim Sekundärgerät' 'Bei Besonderer Fähigkeit' *"Taten sind mehr Wert als Worte" *"Okay!" *"Es ist etwas zu ruhig." 'Bei Verstärkungen/Barrikaden' 'Nachladen' 'Sonstiges' 'Vorkommen' *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege 'Trivia' Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege Charakter Kategorie:Team Rainbow Kategorie:Südkoreaner Kategorie:707th SMB